Api Cinta
by Hozuki19
Summary: Ketika cinta menghancurkan segalanya... Warning baca aja di dalam*fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Twillight Homicide Song yang dinyanyikan Meiko.


A/N: Hai semua! Mmm... Saya Author baru nih *gak nanya* _**  
**_

Saya buat fic ini untuk bersenang-senang saja *sekaligus ulangtahun sahabat saya walau telat*

karena saya masih baru, mohon bimbingannya yaaa ^_^

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Tokoh dibawah ini bukan punya saya! Boboiboy dkk punya Animonsta Studio

 **WARNING:**

OOC, typo, alur ngebut, sho-ai, yaoi, yandere, dll.

 **RATED:**

T+

* * *

Bocah tampan itu menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Ia mengendap-endap agar langkah kakinya tak terdengar oleh siapapun. Setelah ia dalam kamarnya, segera dikuncinya ruangan tersebut. Lelah, dirinya membaringkan diri dikasur. Ia menatap meja tepat desebelahnya. Disana terdapat sebuah foto. Foto dirinya bersama bocah lain yang manis.

Didepan foto tersebut, terdapat sebuah benda yang seharusnya tidak ada dalam kamar seorang bocah yang baru kelas 5 sekolah dasar. Tapi menurut si pemilik kamar, benda tersebut sangat indah. Masih mengkilap. Ia menuju lemari pakaiannya. Membongkar seluruh pakaian miliknya hingga terlihat sebuah kardus bola dipojok lemari itu.

Dia suka bermain bola. Tapi bola miliknya ada disamping tempat tidur miliknya, kan? Bukan bola yang ia ambil. Setelah membuka isinya, air mata bocah tampan itu mengalir. Tapi mulut bocah itu membentuk sebuah senyum- ah, tidak. Lebih tepanya sebuah seringai psikopat yang menyeramkan. Ia mengangkat benda yang ada dalam kardus tersebut lalu menciumnya, mulutnya bergerak membentuk sebuah kalimat. _"Aku merindukanmu... FANG..."_

.

.

.

Boboiboy telah berjanji pada sahabatnya untuk tinggal dan sekolah bersama di Pulau Rintis, Malaysia. Janji manis bersamanya dua tahun lalu. Kini ia sudah duduk dibanku kelas 5 SD. Selain Fang, ia berteman dengan Yaya, Ying, Gopal. Serta beberapa kakak kelas seperti Adudu , Probe, dan yang lain. Kakaknya yang bernama Ochobot sudah SMA.

Fang adalah temannya sedari kecil. Boboiboy dan Fang dilahirkan di Jepang. Namun mereka memilih pindah ke Malaysia. Fang mempunyai wajah yang imut dan terkenal _tsundere_. Boboiboy mencintainya melebihi apapun.

Siang itu normal, mereka bertujuh pulang sekolah. Karena mereka mencoba jalan lain, mereka melewati rumah kosong. Disana, Fang diam saja sambil berjalan sejajar dengan Ying. Boboiboy menatap tak suka pada gadis China itu. Memang si bocah bertopi jingga itu membiarkannya, tapi makin lama Ying makin keterlaluan. Gadis itu bahkan berani memegang tangan Fang.

"Fang, jangan lupa nanti sore di taman ya..." katanya. Boboiboy memutuskan untuk menjadi stalker saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Sore ini, bocah bertopi jingga itu ke taman dan mengintip sahabatnya. Ying mendekati Fang dan berkata satu hal yang membuat Boboiboy sakit hati. "I LOVE YOU, FANG. WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND?"

Awalnya si bocah berkacamata itu ragu. Namun ia menerimanya. Ying itu memang sulit dilawan karena dia anak pejabat dan kelakuannya _himedere_. Muak dengan semuanya, bocah itu berlari kerumah.

Didapur, sang kakak bingung dengan kelakuan adiknya. "Ocho-nii, apa aku tampan?" tanyanya pada sang kakak. Ochobot tersenyum dan mengangguk ia kembali kekamarnya. "Ocho-nii, matte!" Boboiboy masuk kamar kakaknya dan melihat berbagai koleksi senjata.

"Ocho-nii, boleh aku minta salah satu senjatamu? Onegai..." "Boleh saja, pilih yang kau mau." Setelah melihat-lihat, ia memilih sebuah pisau. "Ah, itu pisau dapur, bukan senjata." Kata sang kakak. "Tak apa, ini saja cukup. Sankyuu onii-sama!" Boboiboy tersenyum ceria, sedangkan Ochobot mendengus geli melihat tingkah sang adik tanpa menyadari sebuah seringai kejam terpatri diwajah adiknya itu.

.

.

.

Boboibu berjalan kerumah tua kosong itu. Ia menyiram bensin disana yang entah didapat dari mana. Ia tetap menggenggam pisau dari kakanya. Tak lupa sebuah korek api. Ia menuju rumah Fang dan Ying. Pura-pura tersenyum dan mengajak mereka 'uji nyali' dirumah kosong. Awalnya Ying menolak sambil memeluk Fang ketakutan. Tapi bocah keturunan Amerika-Jepang itu meyakinkan mereka berdua walau sebenarnya dia mati-matian menahan diri supaya tidak langsung mencongkel mata dan mengeluarkan usus gadis China itu karena merebut cinta pertama dan terakhirnya.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga ketempat yang dimaksud. "kok bau bensin ya?" Fang heran. Bocah berkacamata keturunan asli Jepang itu diminta sahabatnya menunggu. Sedangkan Ying dan Boboiboy ditaman belakang rumah kosong itu. Ying kesal karena rumah itu begitu kotor. Tanpa diduga... "Ying, Fang adalah sahabatku. Kau merebutnya dariku." Ying ketakutan sekarang. Bocah lelaki itu memegang kawat tajam dan sebuah syal berwarna putih.

Entah kenapa, gadis China itu melihat Boboiboy menjadi tiga orang. Wujud kebencian, wujud kemarahan dan wujud kegelapan. Detik berikutnya, Ying sudah diikat dengan kawat besi itu dan mulutnya diikat dengan syal putih.

"Ying-san, kenapa disini bau bensin? Kenapa aku membawa korek api? Kenapa aku membawa..." Boboiboy mengeluarkan pisau dapurnya. "Pisau dapur?" sang gadis hanya menggeleng. Ia dipojokkan sekarang. "Aku ingin memasak..." ujar bocah bersurai hitam itu.

Ia menyalakan korek api untuk membakar rumah kosong itu sambil menghujamkan pisaunya pada rekan sekelasnya. Syal putih miliknya telah berubah warna keseluruhan. Bayangkan saja, sebuah cinta terlarang yang membuat siswa kelas 5 SD melakukan hal gila seperti ini. Mengerikan.

Tubuh gadis berkacamata itu sudah tak lagi berbentuk. Sedangkan sang 'pembunuh' menyeretnya ke rumah itu. Dari wajah dan tubuh Boboiboy penuh bercak darah. Ia tersenyum. Punjian orang padanya bahwa Boboiboy adalah anak yang baik dan manis, jika mereka melihat yang sesungguhnya pasti julukannya akan berubah menjadi 'jelmaan iblis yang mengerikan'. Boboiboy semakin menyeringai dan mengucahkan sebuah kalimat. "Watashi wa sou iu otoko na no kore de owari."

Boboiboy berlari kearah sahabatnya. "Ayo pulang." "TUNGGU! YING DIMANA HAH?! KAU TELAH MEMBUNUNYA! AKU TAK MAU BICARA DENGANMU LAGI KUSO ONI!" Fang berteriak lantang. Bocah berkacamata itu meninggalkan sahabatnya. Boboiboy kembali menyeringai. Ia menggumam kalimat yang menyeramkan. Bahkan orang dewasa belum tentu mengucapkan yang bocah berumur 11 tahun itu ucapkan. Dengan nada rendah. "Jika aku tak bisa berbicara denganmu, maka pisauku yang akan berbicara denganmu."

Fang berlari kearah rumah yang hampir terbakar selurunya itu. Ia melihat mayat hancur tak berbentuk Ying. Pintu rumah itu langsung terkunci. Fang mendengar nyanyian samar Boboiboy walau ia tak tahu orangnya ada dimana kini. "Gin 'iro no ha ga kagayaki o, mashite genjitsu ga kasumi himei ga kikoeru. 'Sayonara' to ima, tsugeru nara... tsuresatte shimaou nigasanaiwa anata." Fang ketakutan dengan nyanyian itu. Ia mencari sahabanya yang ternyata _yandere_. "It's too late for regrets now, Fang-chan. By the way, apa kau bisa menebak siapakah yang saat ini tengah memerhatikanmu dari belakang?" saat bocah bersurai dark blue itu menoleh kebelakangnya... _CRASH!_

.

.

.

 _I stained my lips with the flowing blood, i will never forgive you_

Kuala Lumpur dibuat gempar karena penemuan dua orang mayar kelas 5 SD. Mayat pertama adalah seorang gadis yang sudah sangat hancur dan tak bisa dikenali lagi sedangkan satunya adalah mayat laki-laki tanpa kepala.

 _Foto dirinya bersama bocah lain yang manis._ Maksunya foto Boboiboy bersama Fang, _Sebuah benda yang seharusnya tidak ada dalam kamar seorang bocah yang baru kelas 5 sekolah dasar. Tapi menurut si pemilik kamar, benda tersebut sangat indah. Masih mengkilap._ Maksudnya adalah pisau dapur dari Ochobot. Benda dalam kardus itu adalah... tengkorak kepala Fang.

 **-AISHITERU, FANG-**

* * *

A/N: Terimakasih telah membaca Fanfic saya yang masih kacau ini. Semoga kalian suka yaa... Please Review juga, ok? ^_^


End file.
